Revenge
by Nikurashi-Hiruko
Summary: A boy's life in Tokyo takes a drastic turn of events as he finds out about his ancestry. It soon comes back to haunt him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Ravenwood:**

_ Back in the year 1100, The land where Tokyo stands was nothing but a barren area. At that time 5 kingdoms flourished surrounding the land. Nobody dared to reside in the area as home, for nothing could bear to grow in the arid soil, but it was used as a transportation system to the kingdoms. All in all, a lot of blood was shed on those grounds in consequence of the constant feuds of the kingdoms. There was a lone cathedral standing in the land that many of the kingdoms people fled to for refuge._

_ As the population grew there, some people started making satanic cults and doing rituals to Satan. _ _ One day they preformed one and it went terribly wrong and they summoned Satan himself. He quickly laid waste to all who lived in the cathedral and took power of the cathedral area. He then sent 5 of his guards with a message to each kingdom. The messages demand the kingdoms greatest warrior to come to the cathedral to fight him. If they win he will venture back to the depths of hell, however if they lose, the kingdoms will fall one by one. This brought the 5 kingdoms together as one in an effort to rid him from the land. Each kingdom sent a warrior, however one was a Ravenwood. The Ravenwood family is known for strategy and tactics. In result, the Ravenwood warrior banded the 5 warriors together to fight Satan as a group instead of one by one. It took 12 days to finally rid the place of Satan. _

_ By the end only the Ravenwood and Hardwicke warrior was left. The survivors were granted with a power unknown to man and they did not know until they used them without fault. They both were tried for witchcraft and were hanged. However The Ravenwood warrior's wife bore a son after he was executed and the son had the same powers as his father. Not wanting to lose her son as well his mother got a charmed amulet made so the boy's power did not form. Ever since that time the necklace was passed down to the to every child in each generation until they reached the age of 20. _

_ Fast forwarding to a specific child in the year 3725, a boy named Alexander Ravenwood has applied in the armed forces and is soon to turn 20. Once he is 20 the amulet will cease to work on him and his true power will start to inevitably form. This is when Satan chooses to come back to seek vengeance. Alex will have to foil Satan's plot for revenge if he wants to save Tokyo._

**"Never again shall I fall… I shall wreak havoc once again for my revenge. Think you can stop me boy? Then show me your true power, show me the devastating power your family stole from me!"**

****(This is just the Prologue, If more is wanted, Please comment Feedback and opinions. Thank you.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new job.**

Year: 3725

Location: Tokyo

Name: Alexander Ravenwood

Age: 19

Features: medium length spiky black hair, eye color varies with emotion, height: 6 feet tall, garb details: medium class clothes.

As Alexander walks through the dark halls of the department of armed forces, his eyes go a darker shade of blue as his anxiety rises. "I don't know if I should be here… I am not right for this job." But then he fought his own emotion "No snap out of it Alexander you need the money and this is the best money making job you're going to get in this whole city." Alexander tells himself under his breath. As he gets to the head general's office, he hesitates to knock, not knowing what to expect from him.

Right after he knocked he gets a loud bellowing "Come in!" from the general. As he walks in, he didn't know if the general saw the fear in his eyes or was just being generous but he just smiled and told him to make himself at home. "What brings you here uh… sorry, what is your name?" The general questions him. Its Alexander Ravenwood sir, but most people call me Alex." He replied, voice slightly shaking.

As the general pulled out his file he figured out who he was exactly "Oh so your Alex… your father was on the force 13 years back, so if your father is not what it is about, what brings you here anyways? I rarely get visitors." The general inquires.

"I see why" is what he wanted to say but instead he answered, "Well I was kind of looking for a job here sir."

The general nearly fell out of his chair in laughter as he replied, "You of all people?! You've got to be joking right? I would put a toddler on the force before you! Hah! You crack me up, boy."

Alex's fear in his eyes suddenly flared up into anger and his eyes started to get a glowing glint of red in them. "I am dead serious… or is it you that's the joke?" he grumbled.

The general's smile quickly faded and replaced with a scowl as he got Alex's remark. "Why should I put you on the force anyway? You look like someone who looks like they fear holding a gun up to anyone or anything." the general pointed out. All Alex said was "My father, Christopher Ravenwood lived and died in your service. For respect of my father and my family I am willing to put my life on the line on the force." The general looked at him astonished and studied him once more. "And you're going to be able to put up with all this? Also, will you be able to hold a gun up to a hostile?" were his final questions. All Alex did was nod once without a word.

"Fine then… you will start training in the morning… It is mandatory you attend it. If you don't we will consider you A-WALL." was his reluctant reply."Thank you sir I will be going now" as Alex rushed out of the room and out of the department as his eyes mixed with green and dark blue for happiness and fear.

"This is going to be good pay but I can't even imagine what my mother is going to think… she is probably going to lose it with me. Oh well if she kicks me out the house again at least the stars are out and It is calm tonight…" Alex thought to himself as he neared home. Back 13 years ago Alex's father died in service in a search and rescue mission. The force thought lightly of his death as "Of course he will be missed but he was just another soldier." His mother hated and feared the service's ways ever since. Alex's life is about to take a dramatic turn as soon as he explains what he is getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

"Mom I'm home!" Alex yelled as he opened the door. "Quiet Alexander your sister is asleep!" was his mothers reply. Alex retired to the living room and just watched the television in silence the glint of red still in his eyes as he remembers the general laughing at him. The mother catches on to the red in his eyes and sits next to him quietly. "What's wrong son?" she ask as she sets the tea tray down on the table. "I went to the department of the armed forces to apply for a job… They accepted the application." he answered quietly.

His mother froze and the cup slid from her hands to the floor shattering the cup into smithereens. "W-w-what?! Why did you apply for a job in the armed forces?! You know how many people are dying in that job right now right?!" his mom screamed. "What's with all the noise mommy? Oh Alex is back!" Melanie exclaimed as she ran to give Alex a hug.

"Hey little sis. Whoa, watch it Alex is a bit bruised up." Melanie quickly let go apologizing but quickly brought up another topic. "Hey brother guess what? I lost my first tooth today!" she yelled with excitement. Alex laughed and patted her head. "Then we better get you back to bed so the Tooth fairy can come." He explained as he carried her back to her bed to tuck her in. When he retreated back to the living room, his mother has not moved still.

"I don't want you going to the force, not after what happened to your father." his mother cried. "Nothing bad will happen to me mom. I will not make the same mistakes as my father." Alex tell her as an attempt to calm her. "You don't know that Alexander! They might put you on a mission that you will not be able to handle! Think about your family and your 7 year old sister Alex. What would you think if you were in Melanie's shoes finding out your big brother died? She would be heart broken. Before long I would lose her as well!" She argued. "I have no choice ok?! If I do not show up to training I am going to be considered as A-WALL!" Alex nearly screamed with the red gleaming in his eyes.

She looks at him with fearful eyes and all she can say is, "You become more like your father every day…"

"I better get to bed mom I got training in the morning." He whispers to her as he hugs her. She wishes him a good night as she retires to her bedroom. She tried to sleep but her fears that just came true makes her have the feeling of insomnia and she stays up unable to sleep the whole night.

(Sorry for this one being so short, The other chapters coming up will be longer.)


End file.
